


The Wonders of the Internet

by awesomecherry



Series: Awesomecherry's Awesome Stucky Pornathon [11]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky is kinky as hell, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Sex Toys, Steve is loud as hell, Top Bucky Barnes, they're a match made in supersoldier heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomecherry/pseuds/awesomecherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a lot of great things about the 21st century, like the food and the lack of polio, but Goddamn, being able to buy an unlimited amount of creatively engineered sex toys has got to be one of Bucky's favorites. The fact they're delivered to Tony Stark's building why the press is outside with cameras rolling is a close second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wonders of the Internet

Bucky Barnes doesn’t really like the internet. He tolerates it, uses it when he has to, appreciates what it can do for him, but mostly, he feels a general sense of distaste for it. There’s too many people with too many ignorant opinions, too many different sites for the same damn thing he gets lost in the confusion of ads and different web browsers, and what the hell is the problem with using Bing, Steve? It does the same fucking thing!

 

So mostly, Bucky tries to avoid it when he can. He makes Steve do all the googling, and how a website became a verb he will never know, and glares at Stark until Tony does whatever else might need to be done on the internet, and lives his life without the hassle of Facebook or Instagram or tweeting what type of underwear he’s wearing (mostly because he’s not wearing any). It works.

 

Well, it works right up until Natasha sends him a link via text to a website that sells “novelty toys”, which it turns out, does not mean vintage toys Bucky grew up stealing from other kids to give to Steve. It means sex toys. As in, toys that are used during sex. It’s the first time Bucky truly appreciates the majesty that is the internet. And credit cards. Because, as Bucky discovers, an endless credit limit and a very creative imagination can buy a shit ton of sex toys.

 

Besides the obvious fun he’s going to have experimenting with them, using them on Steve, finding out which ones his baby doll likes best, which ones make him scream, the incredibly large order is made totally worth it by having the pure pleasure of seeing a delivery guy unload three boxes outside of Avengers’ Tower  with the words “Pleasure is our Business” stamped on the sides. He signs Steve’s name on the delivery form, grinning when the man stutters and flushes, nearly tripping in his rush to get away from Bucky.

 

It’s the simple things in life that Bucky enjoys the most.

 

He whistles happily to himself as he carts the boxes upstairs, using the public elevator for the first few floors, because he knows there’s nothing more terrifying to the employees of Stark Tech than a smiling and happy Bucky Barnes, and it’s been awhile since he’s gotten to scare anyone.

 

He passes Natasha in the hallway when he changes elevators, and even though she doesn’t say anything, merely raises and eyebrow and smirks, Bucky knows he’s going to be hearing all about it later on. She’ll want a full report; what he bought, what they tried, which ones they liked best. Maybe it’s just her spy nature, but Bucky thinks Natasha may be a little over-invested in the sex lives of her teammates.

 

After he dumps the boxes in the living room, the fun part begins. He rips the lids off of all the boxes and dumps them all over the floor. Once the sex toys are spread all over the floor, he plops down, right in the middle, and sets to sorting through them, arranging them in three piles: Things to fuck Steve with, Things that will fuck with Steve, and Things that will be decided upon after further inspection.

 

Bucky’s so immersed in reading the directions for a machine that claims to give “the best orgasm you’ve ever had!”, that he doesn’t even register Steve is home until Steve walks into the living room and comes to a complete stop. “Hey, Stevie.” Bucky says, glancing up at Steve through his lashes to gauge Steve’s reaction.

 

“Umm, hi Buck.” Steve carefully doesn’t look too closely at any of the items surrounding Bucky, especially the monster dildo right next to Bucky’s hip. He definitely doesn’t stare at it. “You went shopping?”

 

Bucky shrugs. “Natasha sent me a link to this website.” He spreads his arms wide, encompassing his horde of treasure. “A few hours later, and all of this was being shipped here. The Internet is amazing.”

 

“Did you um, only order,” Steve stutters, face flushing as Bucky switches on a vibrator and makes a thoughtful humming noise. “Sex toys?” Steve finishes in a mumble.

 

“Hmmm?” Bucky pretends to thoroughly examine the giant “horse cock” dildo he saw Steve eyeing earlier, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning when Steve’s eyes widen a fraction bigger, a look of pure panic on his face. “What did you say, Stevie?”

 

“Is this um, all you ordered?” Steve shifts his weight nervously, bouncing on the balls of his feet like he’s thinking about running away before Bucky shoves that monster cock in him right there and then. “You don’t plan on using all of this do you?”

 

“Well, hell, Stevie. I don’t know. We didn’t have stuff like this back in the day, I’m just trying to keep our sex life from getting boring.” Bucky exchanges the horse cock for a sleek looking plug that has a massage function. “Wouldn’t want you running off to some other man because I couldn’t keep you satisfied.”

 

Steve snorts and moves closer, a spark of interest in his eyes when he glances at the plug. “We literally had sex in Tony’s work room yesterday, while he was there. I think our sex life is the farthest thing from boring.”

 

“Almost got caught too, because someone,” Bucky spares Steve an amused look. “Couldn’t stop moaning loud enough for Tony to hear through his headphones.”

“You took your fingers out of my mouth!” Steve accuses, delicately picking his way through the sea of sex toys, until he can drop down on the floor next to Bucky. “That’s not the point, anyway, Buck. The point is, what are we going to do with all of these?”

 

“I figured we’d try them out.” Bucky wiggles his eyebrows, nudging Steve with an elbow and holding up the plug meaningfully.

 

“You’re not sticking that giant dick up my ass, James Buchanan.” Steve says sternly. “There’s a lot of things I’ll let you put up there-”

 

“Including my fist!” Bucky interjects.

 

Steve flushes but continues on stubbornly, “but that monstrosity is not one of them.

 

“Oh, Stevie, if I wanted you stretched out that much, I’d do it by hand.” Bucky licks his lips and flexes his mechanical arm so that it whirs quietly. Steve shoves at him, face bright red. “I’m just fucking with you, Stevie. I already have a pile of stuff picked out just for you.”

 

Bucky scoops up the neat pile of toys on his left and dumps them in Steve’s lap, before leaning back on his hands, smirking, waiting for Steve’s reaction. If he knows his guy at all, and he likes to think he does, Steve will be salivating at the idea of using the toys Bucky picked out for him. “Have a look at those.”

 

Steve glances at the pile of toys, then back up at Bucky’s face, pupils dilated. “What about that pile?” Steve nods at the pile on Bucky’s right.

 

“You didn’t think I’d only buy toys for you, did you?” The way the tips of Steve’s ear go crimson, and his eyes widen slightly gives Bucky a rush of genuine pleasure of having caught Steve off guard like that.

 

“Oh.” Steve’s voice is the slightest bit hoarse, has a breathy quality that he only happens when he’s really turned on. His gaze lingers on Bucky’s pile for a second longer before dropping to the toys in his lap. He sorts through them with the same level of concentration and attention he gives to mission briefings, making Bucky stifle a chuckle because Steve looks like he’s preparing for war, not getting ready to have some mind blowing sex.

 

“How did I do?” Bucky asks after Steve’s been silent for a few minutes. He’s watched Steve’s expressions carefully, filed away that Steve has stared the longest at the butt plug and the corkscrew dildo, noticed the way Steve shifted on the carpet as he flipped through the vibration settings on the prostate massager. “Think you want to try any of those out?”

 

He barely has the question out of his mouth before Steve is on him, knocking him onto his back on the carpet, grinding down on him, licking into Bucky’s mouth like he’s desperate for it, desperate for Bucky, can’t wait one more second to touch Bucky, have some part of Bucky’s body in him. Bucky loves it.

 

Bucky rolls Steve under him, sending toys flying in every direction. He grinds down hard against Steve, letting Steve feel how hard he is and feeling how hard Steve is in return. Steve moans under him, tangles his fingers in Bucky’s hair, bites at Bucky’s lips, until Bucky takes control of the kiss, gripping Steve’s jaw with a hand, holding him still as he kisses the moans right out of Steve’s mouth.

 

“You’re gonna have some serious rug burn if I fuck you out here, Stevie.” Bucky murmurs against Steve’s lips. “We might wanna take this to the bedroom, besides the walls are thicker back there. Don’t want anyone to come bustin’ down the door thinkin’ you’re being murdered, when you’re screamin’ on my cock.”

 

“How your head manages to fit through the doorway with an ego that big, I’ll never know.” Steve grumbles, but he untangles himself from Bucky and rolls over, scooping up his toys enthusiastically before making his way to the bedroom.

 

“Baby doll, it’s not ego talkin’ when it’s the truth, or do you not remember when Gabe and Morita broke the damn door down in that hotel in, where was it? Slovenia?” He smacks Steve on the ass when Steve walks by, hot on Steve’s heels.

 

“It was Austria, and you made me come seven times that night.” Steve dumps the toys on the bed, and spins to face Bucky. “You try not to scream when you’re comin’ dry, and your shithead boyfriend is still fucking you.”

 

“You know all that sweet talk goes straight to my dick, Stevie.” Bucky stalks forward, shucking off his clothes as he prowls forward. “Save that sappy stuff for when I’m making you see stars.”

 

“I’ll settle for you making me see our bedroom ceiling, Buck. Hurry the fuck up.” Steve shoves his own pants down, kicking his boots off, and nearly tearing his shirt in his haste to get it off. He crawls backwards on the bed, pushing toys out of his way blindly as Bucky crowds closer, crawling over him.

 

“So impatient.” Bucky tsks, wrapping a hand around Steve’s leaking cock and giving him a few firm strokes. “No one would be able to guess I just fucked your brains out this morning, the way you’re droolin’ for a dick in you right now. Feelin empty, Stevie? Maybe I need to plug you up before you leave in the mornin’, can’t have my best guy distracted because his greedy little hole has nothing in it.”

 

Steve shivers, back arching as he whines, thrusting up into Bucky’s fist. “Buck.” It comes out reverent, a plea to continue, even as embarrassment is written all over his face. “Bucky.”

 

“S’okay, baby doll. I’m gonna give you what you need, don’t you worry. But first, we’re gonna try some of these toys I picked out just for you.” Bucky bites down on Steve’s collarbone, sucks until a bright red mark surfaces. He drags his lips along Steve’s neck up to Steve’s ear to whisper, “I saw how you eyed that massager, if I weren’t so sure of myself, I might even be a bit jealous of how badly you looked like you wanted it.”

 

“Grab it for me, baby, the one you want me to fuck you with first.” Bucky orders, reaching over for the lube on the nightstand. He shoves Steve’s legs apart, and settles on his knees between them, uncapping the lube and squirting some on his fingers. He shoves two wet fingers in Steve with no warning, making Steve half yelp, half moan as he searches for the right toy.

 

Steve flings the dildo at Bucky, rocking down on Bucky’s fingers, canting his hips to get them right where he wants them, but Bucky pulls them out before they can brush his prostate. Steve pouts down at Bucky. “Why do you always have to be such a fucking tease?”

 

“Because I like seeing you pout, baby.” Bucky grins, spreading lube over the dildo. “And because I love hearing you beg.” He’s not gentle when he presses the dildo inside Steve, sliding it in with one quick thrust, making Steve feel every curve and groove.

 

Steve’s so fucking worked up, has been since he saw Bucky in a fucking ocean of sex toys, he can’t help but rock back on it, whining and moaning. It’s so different than when Bucky’s inside him, but it’s new and different and Steve can’t get enough of it. “Bucky! Fucking shit, yes!”

 

Heat rushes through Bucky’s body. There’s nothing he likes more than taking Steve apart, making Steve moan, and beg, and cry. He twists the dildo softly at first, aims it straight for Steve’s prostate and drags the tip over it mercilessly.

 

Steve squirms on the toy, arching his back, hands scrambling to find purchase on the slick sheets. “Bucky! Bucky, please.” He begs when he reaches down to touch himself and Bucky swats his hand away. “I can’t, fuck- I need-”

 

“I know what you need, Stevie. I’ll give you everything you need, you gotta let me take care of you.” Bucky presses deeper with the toy, wrapping a hand around Steve’s cock. “Gonna make you come just like this baby, with a toy in your ass and your cock in my fist.” He twists the toy harshly to punctuate his statement.

 

Bucky tightens his grip, jerking Steve hard and fast, the slide a little dry, friction almost painful, but Steve’s always liked a little pain mixed in with his pleasure. He pulls the toy almost all the way out, dragging the spirals over Steve’s rim, and then pushes it back in, twisting his wrist, and fucking Steve with it just like he would his own cock.

 

Steve’s eyes squeeze shut, and his legs clamp around Bucky’s hips, fucking himself back on the dildo and up into Bucky’s fist rhythmically as he gets closer and closer to the edge. Bucky swipes his thumb over Steve’s slit, digs his fingers in just under the head, and orders, “Come for me, Stevie!”

 

Steve obeys, coming all over his clenched abs, head thrown back, moaning Bucky’s name.

 

Bucky works him through it, draws it out as long as he can before he lets go of Steve’s dick. He lets Steve calm down a little, mouths at Steve’s nipples and gently fucks Steve with the dildo until Steve is half-hard and more aware, groaning from the sensitivity. He looks up at Steve through his lashes, bites once more at Steve’s chest, and asks, “You ready for the next toy, baby doll?”

 

Steve nods, incapable of coherent speech, and relaxes his legs around Bucky’s hips, spreading them wide and giving Bucky more room to work with. His pupils are blown wide, face flushed with pleasure. He watches through half-lidded eyes as Bucky pulls the toy free and tosses it aside, reaching over for the next toy. Steve moans when he identifies the prostate massager.

 

“I knew you’d like this.” Bucky smirks. “Knew it from the second I saw it online. I said to myself, ‘Bucky, you better buy this for Steve, use it to make him come so hard he passes out’. What do you think about that, baby doll? That sound like something you’d enjoy?”

 

Bucky chuckles at the genuine look of excitement and arousal on Steve’s face. Only Steve Rogers could manage to look like an adorable, over-excited puppy and the filthiest cockslut on earth at the same time. He swipes his fingers through the come on Steve’s stomach and uses it to lube up the massager. He does it mainly to watch Steve’s reaction more than anything else. Steve is open and wet enough without it.

 

“This time, Stevie, I won’t stop until you scream. Maybe not even then.” It’s a promise and a warning, meant to both excite and prepare Steve. Bucky slides the massager inside, turns it so that it’s flush against Steve’s perineum, and then sits back to enjoy the show. He picks up the remote and casually flicks through the levels, never letting Steve adjust to any one intensity.

 

Steve writhes on the bed, twisting and turning, hands gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles turn white, hips jerking up into empty air. “Oh my god.” He pants, lips red and raw where he’s been biting at them. “Don’t stop, please don’t stop.”

 

“Oh baby, I won’t.” Bucky dials up the intensity. He can’t help but touch himself as he watches. Steve is so fucking stunning, it takes his breath away. Hair sweaty and sticking to his forehead, eyes glazed when he stares off into space, lost in the sensations, muscles in his thighs and stomach visibly straining, Steve is a fucking masterpiece. “Look at you baby. How’s it feel?”

 

Steve moans something incoherent, lashes wet with a hint of tears.

 

“What was that, baby doll? I couldn’t understand you.” Bucky flips it to the highest setting, and has to immediately pin Steve’s hips down when Steve nearly comes off the bed with how hard he jack-knifes.

 

Steve trashes under Bucky’s hands, a few spilling down his cheeks as he’s overloaded with sensation. “BUCKY!” He screams, and comes untouched. It’s so intense, overwhelming in every way imaginable, and it just doesn’t stop. It feels like he keeps coming, wave after wave of pleasure flooding him until he feels like he’s dying it’s too much, too good, he can’t take it.

 

“Buuuccckkky!” He sobs. “Please, please, please, please.” His brain whites out, blood rushing so loud in his ears, he can’t hear if Bucky replies.

 

Bucky kisses the tears off of his face, lowers the level of intensity, but doesn’t let up. He won’t stop unless Steve safewords out. Steve can take it, wants to take it, take everything Bucky can give him and more. And Bucky wants to give him everything. “You’re okay, Stevie. You can do it, you can take it. So fucking perfect, I know you can do it, come one more time for me.”

 

Steve thrashes so hard Bucky is concerned he’s going to actually hurt himself, but Steve just moans louder and louder, until his voice goes high pitched and breathy, and gives out on him when he tries to say Bucky’s name. His entire body contracts as he comes again, mouth open on a silent scream. After two powerful orgasms, only a little bit of come spurts on Steve’s stomach. Eyes open and vacant, glassy in the way that Bucky knows means Steve is so far under, farther down than he normally manages to get. Bucky feels a little proud of himself.

Bucky carefully pulls the toy free as Steve shivers, minute tremors running through his body as he comes down from his orgasm, still locked deep in his headspace that he moans pitifully when he’s left empty, Bucky moving away momentarily to toss the massager and rearrange them.

 

Bucky soothes him, running a hand down Steve’s side to his hip, hushing him gently, as he rolls Steve onto his side, and scoots up close behind him. He bends Steve’s leg towards his chest, exposing his twitching hole, murmuring in Steve’s ear calming nonsensical words as he lines himself up and slides in.

 

Steve keens from the overstimulation, the sudden feeling of being filled after being empty. Even though Bucky knows it has to hurt, at least a little bit, Steve pushes back, takes Bucky deeper, opens so easily for Bucky, like he was made for it. He sobs when Bucky bottoms out, but reaches back and grips Bucky’s hip desperately, silently begging Bucky not to pull out.

 

“So good for me, Stevie. Did so well, taking those toys for me, coming when I asked you to. You’re so perfect, baby doll.” Bucky whispers in Steve’s ear, biting softly at the lobe, grinding himself deep in Steve. He doesn’t want to upset Steve by pulling back to really thrust, but he’s close enough to coming from taking Steve apart that he doesn’t need to. “Your hole is so warm and tight around me, Stevie, gripping me tight and pulling me in, like you can’t get me deep enough.”

 

Bucky groans, rolling his hips deeper when Steve’s hole clenches tighter around him, showing Steve’s appreciation for Bucky’s dirty talk. “You like how deep I am in you, baby doll? How well I fill you up, way better than any of those toys, stretching your tight hole just like you need it to be stretched, filling you up just right.” Bucky slips a hand around Steve’s hip and runs his fingers over Steve’s half-hard dick. “You’ve been so good for me Stevie, I’m gonna give you a treat. Come so fucking deep in you that you feel it in your throat, be able to taste me for days.”

 

He tightens his hand, determined to drag one more reluctant orgasm out of Steve. He rubs his thumb firmly over the sensitive head of Steve’s dick, dipping it in the slit and spreading the drops of come all around. “Let me feel you come on my cock, baby doll. Wannna feel you tighten up around me, show me how much you love my dick in you. C’mon sweetheart, come for me.”

 

Steve’s hand grips Bucky’s hip painfully, digging into the skin harshly, his hips jerk minutely, and he gives a pained little whimper before his whole body ripples with his orgasm, a few drops of come spurting out.

 

Bucky follows Steve over the edge, holding himself deep inside Steve as he comes, filling him up just like he promised he would. His eyes roll into the back of his head, muscles locked up tight as he rides out his orgasm. “So perfect Stevie, my sweet, perfect baby doll.” He mumbles into Steve’s neck, grinding into Steve as he starts to come back down.

 

He pulls out slowly, making sure Steve is left empty for less than a second, before Bucky is working a plug into Steve’s swollen hole, keeping him full and happy. “There you go, baby doll.”

 

Steve whines gratefully, ass wiggling happily as he starts to drift off. Bucky chuckles and pulls Steve onto his chest. They’ll both need a bath in a little while, and the sheets and toys will need to be cleaned, but for the moment Bucky is content to hold Steve in his arms and plan just how he’s going to use the rest of their toys.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Links to the toys used:  
> [Prostate Massager ](https://www.lelo.com/hugo)  
> [Dildo ](http://www.liberator.com/tantus-twist-black.html)  
> [Plug ](http://www.liberator.com/sensuelle-homme-20-function-butt-plug.html)
> 
> Come join me in stucky hell on [tumblr.](http://captainbisexualcherry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
